


[翔润]三十而立

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 目前为止，最最最满意的两篇，来了！不过应该也不会再有能超越这两篇的了吧。我是说我自己哦2019.12.27
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	[翔润]三十而立

演唱会的碰头会刚结束，松本收拾好东西，马不停蹄赶往片场。他已经连轴转了几天，眼下的乌青太重，上妆时，连化妆师也皱了皱眉。松本有些不好意思，但又觉得这或许也没什么不好——为恋情苦恼的巧克力职人显得憔悴一些不也正合适？明明讲着苦涩现实的爱恋，为什么却在画面和妆容上追求几乎是失真的梦幻。  
拍的夜场戏，隆冬的晚上气温很低，还没到自己出场，松本裹着长羽绒服缩在一旁背台词。风太厉害了，吹得眼睛发涨。不知是不是因为太疲惫了，今天的隐形眼镜格外得涩，寒风一吹，很快就凝出两汪眼泪。  
“诶？松本さん，怎么了？”  
只想闭着眼睛休息一会儿，马上就听见助理惊慌失措的声音，连忙睁开眼冲他解释。助理拿着热滚滚的小豆汤长舒了一口气：“还以为您心情不好。”  
松本用卷起的剧本轻拍了一下对方，然后接过铁罐，打开，猛灌了一口。  
有点太烫了。高温又粘稠的粥状物顺着食道一路淌下去。松本被烫得一个机灵，眼泪又渗出来一些。  
心情确实是不太好，助理也没说错话。  
岁末还是勉强了一点，各项工作沉沉地涌过来，精力再好，也感到疲倦，遇事难免烦躁。今天去演唱会的现场巡查灯光，发现之前提过的要加固的灯架还是老样子，在碰头会的时候提出来，负责人却直言不需要加固，松本不快，语气很硬很重地反驳。话砸得人涨红了脸，松本也即刻感到后悔，原本打算过后去找对方道个歉，却在会议间隙被樱井拉住。  
樱井的一双眼睛颇为担忧地看过来：“最近很辛苦？”  
只这一句，松本就明白他话外的意思。他捏住衣角感到局促，之前压下去的烦躁情绪重新翻腾起来。  
他们都已经迈入了三十代，早已不是需要旁人来指点人生的年龄，樱井向来懂得分寸，说话点到即止，只是拍了拍他的肩膀，开始说一些要注意休息之类的寻常关怀。  
却很快被松本打断。  
松本收回手，抿着嘴望了他一眼，随即垂下眼帘点了点头：“我明白了。”  
樱井一时无话，只得点了点头。

轮到自己的时候，松本把长及脚踝的羽绒服一脱，换上轻巧挺括的外套。衣服好看是好看，就是不太抗风，而偶像剧的男主角不能臃肿，平日里要裹几层的保暖内衣此时也不能穿了，松本站在寒风里牙都咬紧，还得克制着不能发抖。  
一场拍完，他立刻扑进助理早已在敞开候在一旁的羽绒服里。一会儿还有一场，拍完才能收工，两段剧情直接隔了一截，情绪跨度有点大，松本又卷起剧本，打算找个亮点儿又没风的地方酝酿感情。  
一眼看到吸烟处，喉咙突然痒起来。  
他突然意识到自己已经很久没有抽烟了。上一次抽烟是什么时候已经有些记不清了，倒也没有个“下定决心要戒烟”的时间点，自然而然就停了。或许正是没有下定决心定个目标，竟然轻易就坚持到了今天。  
不过也就坚持到今天为止了。  
一点可惜的情绪也没有冒出来，他搓搓手指，转身捅了捅助理：“有烟么？”  
助理露出吃惊的表情。  
松本挠挠脸，把不好意思藏进衣领的阴影里，手又往前伸了伸：“你平时抽的牌子就行。”  
太久没抽烟，身体都不适应，第一口香烟涌进肺里的时候，眩晕感出乎意料地强。  
那这大概能算是迈入三十代的一则变化。  
松本看着寒夜中灼灼闪烁的红星，吐出一口烟雾。尼古丁和寒冷使他前所未有的清醒。

当年龄的十位数从一个数字跳到另一个数字的时候，人总会盼着自己能与之前有所不同，在此节点上，某些平淡的变化也被赋予新的含义。  
原本没感觉到有什么，只当是个寻常生日。待到八月，先前拍的电影逐渐开始跑宣传，日程繁忙起来，焦虑更是被延后了。直到某一天，那个日子已经过去后的一日，他在某个情报番组看见自己，名字后面括号中的数字已经改为30，真实感才迟缓又浓重地迎上来。  
原来已经三十岁了。  
之后上个番宣，是谈话性质的节目，专家说二十代与三十代是不同的，二十岁时觉得可爱的举动放在三十岁的人身上就显得让人生气。松本认真地点头，在炙热明亮的演播厅里，出了点汗。  
他坐在舞台的正中想，自己得做点什么才行了。  
但又不知道该从何改起。  
这个念头一直缠着他，像个摆脱不掉的幽灵，在深夜，在某个发呆的瞬间，在独自一人时突然冒出来吓他一跳。心被牵住了，总时常感到坐立不安。  
如今，距离过完这一年也只剩一个月不到了。松本不愿带着这只幽灵跨年，也想尽早行动起来，便在这几日发狠地拷问自己，只可惜成效未见，徒添烦闷，还让这不爽利的情绪在今日生了事端。  
导演喊cut，今日的工作就此彻底结束。等坐上保姆车，才觉得四肢沉重，这一日漫长，身心都累了。松本刚稍阖上眼，就想起明日还有红白的碰头会要赶场，不大情愿，但还是睁开了眼睛。  
他挣扎着坐起来：“明天几点要起？”  
助理刷刷翻着手账：“我一点来接您？”  
松本在心里叹了口气，刚准备点头，就听对方又接了一句：“或者我先去接樱井さん，这样您能晚个四十分钟出门。”  
本能地想说不用，但睡眠实在太具诱惑力。再说助理如此体贴，又怎好拒绝他的好意。  
再次往后一靠，现在终于能彻底放松下来之后，车上的暖气开得厉害，助理开车的技术也好，困乏感猛地压下来，松本只一会儿就已经睁不开眼睛。再顾不上隐形没摘，就这样睡过去。  
怕是因为睡前刚听了樱井的名字，这么短的一场小睡也要梦见他。他梦见今天下午的独处，只不过换了尚且年轻的樱井站在自己面前。那个黄头发的小子用指节敲他的脑门：“你啊，怎么这么不知轻重。刚刚那些话一定要用这种语气说出来吗？会惹人生气的。”又用有些汗涔涔的手来握他的手腕：“我知道你是好意啦，但这样反而会引起误会不是吗？团体工作的时候交流这种事情我能帮你办，一个人的时候要怎么办呢？”  
松本回握过去，张了张嘴刚想说话。  
一个刹车，他从梦里醒来。

松本有个憧憬的人。  
起初只是觉得他很酷，脑子很好，除了不会后空翻，干什么都行，实在是非常厉害。如此便把他奉为偶像，整日小尾巴似的跟在后面，连对方喜欢的电影小说也都要找来看看，即便不对胃口，也还是硬着头皮全部啃完。  
为了多个话题，也为多靠近一点。  
之后一起工作，凑在一起的时间更久，自己跟着长大，感情也随之变质。时间不是个好厨子，擅自往里添了过多过杂的佐料，把好好一份纯粹的感情弄得太过浓重复杂，就连松本自己也时常分不清这里面究竟有什么，又意味着什么。  
但所幸有一点是没有变过的，他一直真心实意地崇拜着这人。他身上有许多自己没有的好特质，十几年下来，松本一直努力着，想要成为类似的人。  
这样的情绪太私密，松本又是出了名的脸皮薄，自然不可能把话放在明面上说。只可惜偶像这工作就是要当着大众剖白自己，杂志采访一轮一轮问下来，总会被问到几回：“您想成为什么样的人？”  
松本笑一笑：待人温柔的人。  
这是个万能的答案。而记者当然不会就此放过他。  
“还有呢？”  
“处事有协调性的，善于沟通的人。”  
记者心满意足，松本也是。他把心思藏进即将印刷出刊的文字里，很快就要被许多人看到。他为此而快乐。  
然而如同他将樱井的扣子缝上校服袖口而没有让任何人知道一样，对樱井的复杂感情也被他极好地隐瞒下来。起初，是他也没有弄清这究竟算怎么一回事，困扰着，无法说出口。如今，则是已经将隐瞒当成了习惯，同时责任负累又太沉太重，不能任私心毁了来之不易的一切。  
好在这样的心情仅是存在着，就已经给松本带来不少力量。  
高中时，松本还得依赖着一颗从旁人身上要来的扣子，而现在，仅是想起樱井，就能使他感到安心。

爬上保姆车的时候松本正因缺觉而头疼，他无赖地把罪责推在昨日短暂梦见的黄毛青年身上，心里责怪他下手没个力道。  
然后一抬眼就看见了三十一岁的樱井翔。他端坐在后座，手上拿着一份台本，胡茬没刮，头发柔软，穿着件白毛衣，很温暖柔和的模样。  
他听见门响，抬头冲松本“哟”了一声。  
松本点点头。  
他的头疼得更厉害了一点。  
坐在樱井的身边，他在心里升起一股退缩。这么多年下来，他时常错觉自己已学会与对樱井的复杂情绪融洽共处，而现实总会适时将他摇醒——怀着这样的绮思，就活该时常忐忑，总是心慌，因为一些小事开始猜忌，终日不得安宁。  
而此刻，樱井只是沉默地坐在他身边对台本，松本就已经有点坐不住了。  
“松润。”  
他在座位上弹了一下，动作大到惹来樱井惊讶的视线。  
“没事。”松本有点尴尬，“怎么了？”  
樱井多看了他两眼：“这里的衔接，交给你来会不会更好？”他拿着台本凑近了身子，气味也侵袭而来，松本竟向后缩了一下，本能地摈住了呼吸。  
然后他立刻意识到自己失态了，再向樱井看去时，他已经退到了安全距离之内，只剩台本还孤零零地矗在眼前。  
“如何？”他神色如常地问。  
松本把嘴抿得紧紧的，在心里已经将自己用刀剐过一遍。台本上的字好像会跳舞，怎么也没办法看清楚，而樱井还在一旁等着他的回答。  
“好。”他只得这么说，“就按你说的来吧。”  
樱井不再说话。  
松本心里有鬼，格外难以忍受沉默，随即开始没话找话：“三十岁之后，翔さん有没有觉得有什么地方不一样了？”  
说完就想要打嘴，怎么想起来问这样的问题。他已经好多年不与樱井人生相谈了，况且这话题重量太沉，根本不适合当做移动中的闲聊。  
樱井果然放下台本面带探寻地看过来：“怎么突然这么问？”  
说出口的话就像放出笼的鸟，想要再追回来已经没了可能。只能硬着头皮继续：“我今年也30岁了，但一年也要过完，好像什么都没有变化……总觉得有些失落。所以翔くん当初是什么样的呢？我、我想要知道。”  
樱井很认真地想了一下，笑了：“好像也没有什么。非要说的话，那阵子为了拍戏，猛地瘦了好多。过三十岁的时候，体重前所未有地轻。”  
松本想知道的不是这个，他有点不满樱井戏谑的态度。好在樱井非常聪明，很了解他，在多数情况下，他总是能快速明白过来松本没能说出口的那层意思，所以只是停顿了一下，又继续道。  
“其实真的没有什么了。”他看过来的眼睛似乎饱含深意，“我本来期待会有所重大改变，但真正迈过零点之后才发现根本就是一切照旧，和二十九岁时从事相同的工作，有相同的喜好，还是同样的那个人。你看，我今年已经三十一岁了，可不是还在演二十九岁时演的那个角色吗？”  
松本眨眨眼，张张嘴，又点点头，最终也没能对这段话做出什么精妙的回应。与往常不同，他没能从这段话里获得宽慰。

樱井的话使他闷闷不乐，总疑心这其中藏着什么自己尚未顿悟的暗喻。开会的时候他克制着自己别往樱井的方向看，脑袋里纷乱的念头像是失重的蝴蝶，晕头转向地扇着翅膀，不知该往哪里飞。  
会议一结束，他就回家了。今晚没有拍摄任务，而他似乎又因昨夜的受冻而显出了一点感冒的预兆。拍摄纯爱剧的时候总要足够瘦削才好看，食量减下来，抵抗力好像也随之下降了。  
去药局买药的时候路过自动贩售机，松本稍微犹豫了一下，还是买走了两包烟。  
这样一来，这场随便的戒烟算是彻底失败了。他抿了抿嘴，把烟盒揣回口袋，既不觉得沮丧，也没有如释重负。  
反倒是回家之后找烟灰缸费了不少的功夫，半天之后才回忆起来，当时好像是因为觉得自己再也用不上了，就随手送给了来家里做客的朋友。他蹲在地上哑然失笑，想不明白当时的自己到底是哪里来的自信。  
那个烟灰缸还价值不菲，是某个设计师的手作，想要再买也买不到了，他滞后地感到肉疼。  
以后还是要留点后路容自己重蹈覆辙。  
他将烟灰抖进一次性纸杯中闷闷不乐。

年末工作紧密，需要五个人一起参与的工作格外多，团员们几乎天天都要见面。松本已经连续几天踩着即将迟到的线赶到现场，即便团员与斯达夫们体谅，他自己也过意不去。正巧今日的集体工作排在第一条，就勉强自己早早起床，极早就朝工作现场赶。满以为自己一定是第一个到场的人，却没想到打开乐屋的门，看见一个正在搅拌纳豆的樱井。  
松本一怔，生生刹住了迈入房门的脚步。  
他此时并不是很想同樱井独处。  
若不是樱井听见了门响抬头望过来与自己对上了视线，松本甚至都已经起了关上门悄悄溜走的念头，只可惜被那双圆眼睛一望，所有的挣扎和抵抗都暂时偃旗息鼓。同无数个过去一样，松本在心里叹了口气，再一次对樱井投了降。  
左右无事，樱井又在专心对付纳豆，松本干脆放任自己，大方而坦然地打量起这个正用力搅动筷子的人。  
已经看过千万次，不知道究竟还有什么好看的，明明连咀嚼时两颊肌肉的收缩频率也已熟悉，可依旧还是放不开眼。  
就好像能一直这么看下去。  
当看见樱井微微敛起眉毛，松本便明白他已经快把碗里的东西吃完了，每当喜欢的食物即将吃完，他都会随之而变得有一点点沮丧。松本总爱在此刻去端详樱井，看他难以察觉的脾气和不为人知的幼稚。这样的一个瞬间像是个特权，或是对他经年累月暗恋的褒奖，它使松本满足而快乐。  
被这样炙热的视线盯了许久，再迟钝的人也该有所察觉，樱井将最后一筷子送进嘴里，终于鼓着脸颊抬起头。  
“味道干扰到你了吗？”  
“没有没有。”松本摇头，他今天好像终于放松了一点，语气也柔和下来，“只是突然觉得……翔くん吃饭的样子非常治愈啊，好像能一直看下去。”  
竟然就这么随口地把心里的话说出来了，却意外的不像之前那样感到惊慌。他依旧扭着身子窝在沙发里，紧紧盯着樱井，不愿错过他的任何一个表情。  
樱井笑起来，不同于为了节目效果时那样的前仰后合，他弯着眉毛，眼睛里像是蕴着一股春风：“诶，真的吗？不知道有没有节目组愿意请我去表演吃饭。不过，真的会有人愿意花时间看这个吗。”  
松本心中一动，三个音节的话差点从嘴里溜出来，只得死死抿着嘴，把真心逼回胸口。  
也没有什么征兆地，在这一刻他突然感受到这份感情的沉重，简直太重了，不堪重负。许多年间的忍耐一下子沉沉地压过来，逼得他猛然坐直了身子，脸颊也浮上一层红色。  
“一定会有人愿意看的。”  
他在樱井的视线下脸颊发烫，从未觉得自己比此刻更加赤裸。  
“有的话就太好了，”樱井说，“但我也没办法一直吃下去啊。”  
松本点点头：“也是。”脸颊上的温度慢慢褪下去，他重新窝回沙发，捞来一个抱枕抱在怀里。  
“好可惜啊。”他盯着抱枕说。  
他竟在此时想起了那场车上的对话。就连当初的那点不快和烦闷也一下有了缘由。  
樱井的话是对的，他当然明白，只是不愿承认而已。毕竟已经长到这样的岁数，也已两次面对年龄的跨代，如果连这点道理也想不明白，那也确实是天真过头。  
但还是会情不自禁地抱有希望。指望仅因为时针往前走了一格，便能想通原本看不开的问题，迈出之前不敢迈的一步，说出原先埋在心里的话，成为本来想成为的人。  
但这样的事情并不会发生。之前没做到的事情，之后也不一定能够做到。而如果早已努力过三十年，之后恐怕也不会成功了。

之前的感冒征兆最终没能被控制住，还是发展成了低烧，而在这样的时节当然是无法休息的，松本每日吞下药片喝很多的水，指望症状能早日消失。  
这日的拍摄在台场，是拍摄年底特番的工作。松本到的时候，别人都已经准备就绪，只差他还素着。  
被赶到化妆桌前坐下，在上粉的时候没忍住，打了个喷嚏。化妆师吓了一跳，连忙冲他道歉，松本更过意不去，瓮声瓮气地和他说自己感冒了，不是他的错。  
“难怪您脸色看上去不太好。”  
松本小小地叹气：“是啊，要多麻烦你了。”  
摄影棚的布景里挂满了与新岁相关的物件，迎接新年的氛围很强。他换上电视台准备的棉服，安静地坐在被炉边玩橘子，情绪不是很高。  
“想吃？”  
松本过了一会儿才意识到樱井这是在和他说话，这才撑起脸越过暖桌去看离自己最远的那个人。  
樱井正趴在自己交叠的双手上，脸颊柔软的肉被挤出来一点。可能原本并没有带笑，但动作让他的嘴角微微上扬，看起来还是一副含笑的模样。  
松本看着他，随后摇摇头：“这是道具，还是算了。”  
“但你可以从最下面开始掏个洞，把果肉抠出来，果皮还完整。这样摆回去谁也看不出来。”  
说完这话，他脸上的笑意更深了。  
松本明白自己被戏弄了：“说什么傻话，怎么可能做到。”  
相叶则瞪圆了眼睛：“翔ちゃん好聪明。”  
“没事，你们吃吧，我们备了好多橘子呢！”  
大家一起笑起来，松本也笑了，脸上起了血色，比之前精神了一些。

特番一开始，当然要宣传自家的电视剧。松本转向挂在墙上的海报，自己被三位漂亮的女士围绕着，手上却拿着一颗破碎的心。他稍微停顿了一下，随即开始对着提词板说早已准备好的番宣内容。  
明明已经演过那么多部恋爱作品，却仍会忍不住将自己的经历拿去与剧中人物相比对，在此时此刻讲述这样的故事梗概，免不了要感到落寞。  
也太不专业了。他快速眨着眼睛，想要将这阵情绪遮掩过去。  
说完台词，按照流程，樱井张口发问：“松本くん，如果你有喜欢的人，能一直喜欢12年么？”  
他垂着眼睛，没有看向松本的方向。  
松本是知道他要问什么问题的，干脆地回答：“我做不到。”  
樱井紧接着道：“是吧，一般都做不到。”  
这一句接着一句，半点空隙不留，节奏也太快了，赶着终结了话题。松本在相叶说话的间隙有些恍惚地想，自己刚刚所说的也算是真心话，毕竟属于他的单恋要还差一点点才满12年。  
而他到底也不是漫画的男主角，只是一个普通人，即便频繁地站在镁光灯下，也还是有一颗活生生的心脏，总会觉得疲倦、无助，也会想要放弃。  
他想要去瞧樱井的表情，又无端生出几分心虚，只好全力在全力回应相叶的调侃时，稍稍分一些余光到最远处的那人脸上。樱井皱着眉，却并不在看他，而是偏了一些视线盯着他脸后那张海报。它们离得如此之近，若不是松本早已千万次地探寻樱井视线的落点，他也几乎要以为樱井是想要看向他的。  
松本临时下了决定，把原本打算在告白环节里说的段子换掉。  
大家的MC水平都这么好，只要不是太出格的内容，说什么也能接得住。  
更何况自己可是生病了的，病人多少有一点任性的权利。  
松本把双手交叠在桌上，慢慢地张开嘴：“其实……樱井くん经常穿的那件茶色的T，我有一件一样的。但因为害怕被认为是情侣装，所以从来没有穿来公众场合。”  
这话说完，所有人都笑了，而樱井却说：“我知道的。”  
松本在心里翻白眼，你才不知道。  
毕竟就连他自己都嫌自己的心思实在是太过曲折了一点。意识到樱井有一件同样的T恤时他其实非常高兴，虽然撞了同款这样的事情屡有发生，但如果对象是樱井，那一切就变得与众不同。自然是不能穿到嵐的工作场合的，与其说害怕尴尬，倒不如说他压根不想让樱井知道这件事。毕竟，这是多好的一个段子，多适合放在采访综艺里提出来。然而总一些东西是没办法容人随意打趣的。  
但时至今日，这样的情绪已经不再重要。  
樱井果然将这件事圆得非常漂亮。  
“我就是想和你撞衫才总穿这件衣服的呀。”他皱着脸哀嚎。“但最近我怕尴尬，也不敢穿了。”  
松本几乎都要信了。  
“没事，你穿吧。”  
“不如我们一起穿吧。”这话说到一半，樱井自己也笑起来，像是不好意思，又像是非常喜悦。  
这个话题改得漂亮，综艺效果极好，所有人都真正地被娱乐到了，显出一点意料之外的生动。松本又一次得意起来，他笑得最为开心，眼睛也有一些潮了。  
没想到下班的时候竟被樱井拉住了，他手劲很大，隔着棉服也把松本拽得一痛。  
“我是说真的，下次一起穿吧。”  
松本连眼睛都要变成问号的形状：“哈？”  
“不觉得很有趣吗？”拉住他的人眼睛亮晶晶的，“想象一下他们看见时候的表情。”  
能有趣到哪儿去呢，他们还能有什么样的表情，这15年过来，多夸张的脸也都已经见过。  
但都特意来说这一趟，拒绝就显得不合时宜。松本勉为其难地点头，与樱井约好下次红白彩排的时候一同穿上这件茶色的“情侣装”。  
樱井显得格外高兴。  
说过再见，转身离开。直到走进停车场，松本才敢大口呼吸，空旷的地下室里仿佛满是他的心跳声，声音震得他头昏脑涨。  
真是一点出息都没有。他恶狠狠地训斥自己。之前那些复杂的心理活动在此时显得如此可笑又不堪一击，他鼓噪的心跳声像是嘲讽的笑声。  
但即便如此，也没办法让过速的心脏平缓下来。  
血都涌到脸上，他想他恐怕还得再病上一阵。

红白越来越近了，彩排就是今天，明明有那么多值得紧张的事情，松本却无奈的发现，即便是这样，自己最为惦记的竟然还是那个微不足道的约定。  
也打开衣柜前，松本踌躇了好一会儿，如果时间紧张，他还不知道能犹豫多久。他特地选了一件领口较低的大衣，里面穿的又是V领，这样的打扮在冬天看得人脖子凉飕飕的。于是又翻箱倒柜地寻找匹配的围巾，又过了好一会儿才搭配到自己满意的程度。  
耽误得有点久，等到赶到乐屋，别人都已经到了。松本在握上门把手的时候心狂跳了一阵，对自己说了三遍不要小题大做，才取了围巾敞开口子，把门推开。  
相叶是最先看到他的人。  
“诶，这不是那件茶色的T吗，松润你终于愿意穿啦。嗯……其实比翔ちゃん更合适一些。对不起啊翔ちゃん”  
松本没有立刻回应他，因为他看见原本正在看报纸的樱井在听见相叶说的话后露出了什么样的表情。  
其实有一阵没能见到了，樱井露出这样一幅做错事了的表情，这让松本想到了他年少的时候每每做错了事情把自己弄哭时，也是这样既内疚又无措的神色。这番联想让松本想要发笑，心里的失落也就这样减轻了一点。  
他转过头去看相叶：“嗯，其实我也是这么觉得的。”

听见身后有脚步声追来，松本就已经知道来人是谁。转过身，果然是樱井。  
他的脸色竟比在乐屋里还差了一些。  
一个瞬间，松本竟对樱井感到了抱歉，他是从来不想樱井因为他而露出这样难过的神情的。或许还是太沉重了，即便已经经过克制，但这样的感情，即便是他自己也时常难以承受，更何况是对方。  
“对不起，最近忙得晕头转向，我弄错了时间，真的……”  
“不用不用，这种事也不值得特意道个歉。”  
到了三十岁，果然还必须要有所改变，松本突然意识到，或许有些事情并不完全由他做主，但至少他可以不再这么喜欢樱井。想通此节，他突然长舒一口气，某处积压许久的拥堵终于被疏通，他感到一阵疲倦的欢欣。  
樱井的道歉还没有结束，他是真的感到愧疚，想要做出点什么补偿。说话的时候，就连手也板正地摆在两旁，神色这么伤心而懊悔，松本甚至担心他马上要鞠出一个直角的躬。  
“下次我一定不会忘记的。”他满面都是诚恳。  
而松本拒绝了：“没事的，翔さん，已经可以了。”


End file.
